theotherguyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nova Project
The Nova Project is a game released by TheOtherGuy for the GMTK Game Jam 2019. It takes place on an unnamed space station under siege by a strange mutating plague capable of turning it's inhabitants into twisted crustacean beings. Three days prior to the game's events, the station was struck by asteroids. While these asteroids aren't mentioned outside of the beginning of the game, they likely have something to do with the arrival of the plague. The player takes the role of Company Employee 404, as they make their way through the infested station using both fight and flight. The Nova Project is currently unfinished, but may be updated in future. Mechanics The primary mechanic of The Nova Project is time. While outside of designated oxygenated areas, the player has exactly one minute to move around before receiving a game over thanks to their limited oxygen supply. After meeting Dr. Ress and being given the secondary task of locating chemicals to synthesize a cure for the plague, the player is also given an extra 1-hour timer within which they must complete all objectives before they succumb to the infection. This timer is largely redundant however, as the game ends before the player could feasibly run it out in a normal playthrough thanks to it's unfinished nature. Characters Significant Minor Enemies Items Notes * Dr. Terri mentions a strange 'she', who informed him of why the mutants have appeared on the station. It is unclear who this 'she' is, as there are only two easily identifiable female characters on the station, JOY and the Researcher, and it is unlikely to be either of them. * Company Employee 404's identification number may reference an 'HTTP 404 Error' in which a website URL cannot be located on the host server. * and the curious.]]After completing the game in it's unfinished state, the player receives a small message from TheOtherGuy, explaining why the game is ending, and giving some story hints. One of these hints suggests that The Infected are similar to the mutants who emerge from The Mist. * In the game's logo, Nova is spelt as 'N.O.V.A'. It's unclear what N.O.V.A. is an acronym for. Bugs * In certain areas enemies will respawn once killed. If the player encounters an enemy in the spot where they respawn, they may be immediately forced into fighting that enemy again. * There is supposed to be a secret 'game over' event after the hour timer reaches 0. However, if the timer is allowed to reach 0, nothing actually occurs. Unused Sprites meltyface.png|An odd face that appears to be on some form of stand. Bears resemblance to the Floater. astronaut carrying.png|An astronaut (presumably 404) facing away from the camera. terriface.png|A facecard for Dr. Terri, signified by the blue handprint on the side of it's helmet. mutating player.png|Company Employee 404 appearing slightly mutated, with a blue X on their chest. greyplayer.png|A grey version of the player. greyplayer2.png|That same grey player facing sideways. Category:Games Category:Canon Games